


Good For Me

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-10
Updated: 2001-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: If it had a plot the summary would probably be easier to write.  Fraser and Ray relax.





	Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Good For Me

## Good For Me

by Caffre

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/caffre_19/South.html

Disclaimer: Neither Ray nor Fraser belongs to me and no harm is meant to anyone. Just having a bit of fun guys.   


Author's Notes: Slashy PWP with more than a hint of sap.

Story Notes: No real spoilers, but I did write this just after watching Mountie and Soul, and the slightest hint of that can be found if you look hard enough. Thanks to Max for the beta and CKR for being better than the real thing (in my humble opinion.) 

* * *

Just as he was about to knock on the door, Ray opened it, a smile on his face. 

"Fraser. Buddy. You brought food." Ray took the box with a variety of food from Fraser's hands and turned back into his apartment, shouting a "Come on in," as he went. 

The place was somewhat untidier than that of his last visit. Not that it was messy per say. A couple of pairs of running shoes where pushed up tight against the chair that they had undoubtedly been taken off on, while the remains of the day's before breakfast dishes still sat in the sink. 

"Chinese food. Fraser you are a life saver." 

The Mountie walked further into the room, noticing as he took off his hat that the picture that he had once seen of Ray and Stella, the one that sat on the desk, was gone. He made no comment about it, instead just setting his hat down on some free space. 

"Well, you did say you where hungry..." 

Ray was in the kitchen, doing what Fraser didn't know, until Ray said, "Here, catch." 

Two sets of chopsticks where thrown to him over the counter, which he caught with no difficulty. 

"You want something to drink? Maybe a beer or somethin'?" 

He almost refused it, but decided that, as he was off duty tomorrow, as well as walking, he could easily afford one beer. 

"A beer would be fine, thank you Ray." 

Ray smiled at him from over the counter. "Hey, no thankin' me alright? Just view this as yet another step in my ongoing attempt to Americanise you." 

Fraser sat at the bar, pulling over one of the cartons. "Well, in that case, I think it's only fair that you receive some Canadian lessons in return." 

Ray sat down on the other side of the bar, opposite Fraser looking for something specific in one of the cartons. "Would that mean being more like you?" 

He didn't hold back the smile as he thought of Ray trying to be more like him. "Somewhat, yes." 

Ray stabbed a piece of chicken out of the box with the chopstick, eating it also with a smile on his face. "Oh, well...lookin' forward to it already then." 

* * *

With the food ate, it was difficult to keep Fraser away from the sink in some kind of vain attempt to wash all the dishes just because he'd used chopsticks which where now unclean. 

"Fraser no. I don't invite you over so you can feed me and clean house for me. This is down time ok?" 

"This is this lingo thing again isn't it?" 

Ray pushed him hard, making sure he fell into the seat, before sitting down beside him, picking up the remote. 

"You so know what down time means. You just don't do enough of it to see it when it hits you up side the head tellin' you to chill." He reached down and lifted another couple of beers, handing one to Fraser. "So chill already." 

"Are you saying I don't know how to relax?" 

Ray turned from looking at the TV, the remote control in one hand, and a beer in the other. He almost choked on the beer when he saw Fraser. 

"I don't need to say it Fraser. I mean, look at you. Your backs' not even touching the back of the seat." He set the beer back down on the floor, dropping the remote there too. "Here." 

One hand planted firmly in Fraser's chest and with a push, Fraser was back into the couch. Ray surveyed his work. "Maybe with the beer in your hand you can fake it or somethin'." 

This caused Fraser to retaliate. "Oh please. I am more than capable of relaxing without the benefit of your wisdom, oh sage one." 

"Did you just call me a herb?" 

"No, I didn't..."Fraser stopped. He was just as capable as Ray in having a little fun, so he decided to show him. "Yes. Yes I did. What are you going to do about it?" 

Ray's eyes widened a little. Did the Mountie just call him a name? He looked at him closely, catching the barely contained laughter struggling to break free on his face. 

"Oh." He said, climbing to his feet. "Oh, I see. Is this what we've come to? After one beer your calling me something you'd use to season a turkey?" 

Fraser looked at him, wondering if Ray had really taken offence. He looked serious enough. "Ray I..." 

Ray cut him off. "No. No, it's fine Fraser. I understand. There's just one thing I gotta say." 

Fraser sat up straighter, facing Ray as he stood by the armrest. See? This is what happens when you drink. You inadvertently insult your friends. He would listen to what Ray had to say and then hopefully find some way he could apologise to him. 

Ray was looking at him from his place just at the bottom of the couch, and he felt he had to speak. "Please Ray, continue with what you where saying." 

"Yeah, right. There's just one thing I gotta say and it's this..." In one swift move Ray was diving at him, laughing at him as he flew over the armrest, pushing Fraser back into the cushions. 

"Ah jeese Fraser, you should have seen your face! God that was so funny." 

Ray was lying on top of a now very crumpled, very sprawled Mountie. He raised his face to Frasers, looking up and straight into his blue, slightly dilated eyes. "You looked like you could use...a...little help there...with relaxing I mean." 

Ray was breathing hard, his mind telling him he had to get up. He couldn't just lie on a Mountie like this and expect to get away with it. Still, his body wasn't really listening to him right now. 

And it took it a moment or two to tell him that the crazy Mountie wasn't exactly complaining either. Not exactly sure what he was doing, Ray pulled himself a little further up Fraser's body, earning a slight intake of breath from the warm, solid bulk underneath him. And still he wasn't told to move. 

"You ah...you want I should...stay maybe..."He coughed, his throat dry, every word taking him closer and closer to that face, those lips that he just wanted to touch with his own. He had no idea what he was doing, what he hoped he was going to accomplish, but he knew that if he didn't do something right now he would end up regretting it for a very long time. 

He wasn't the only one either. In some part of his fogged up brain, he felt a warm hand resting on his back, moving upwards slowly to the back of his neck, sending warmth throughout his body that pooled at his groin. 

For a second the thought of what he was doing; the thought of what his body was doing against the body of his friend flickered through to the vaguely still rational part of his mind that was still performing. But then he felt a hardness that wasn't his own and all thought was gone. 

Lips met as they where meant to, warm soft, slick sensations, new and familiar tastes only adding to the ever-growing desire to feel something more. 

Ray moved his body so that their cocks rubbed together, Fraser's mouth moaning into the kiss that was getting more and more frantic by each passing moment. 

Finally the need for air separated them, forcing them to look at each other. For a second the world just stopped, each wondering what the other was thinking. 

And then, at exactly the same time both of them smiled, and it wasn't long before it degenerated into laughter, with Ray dropping his head down to Fraser's shoulder, chuckling away as Fraser's hand lay loose against the back of his neck. 

He lifted his head, looking Fraser in the eye, the humour still there, but with just an edge of worry mingled with it. 

"You think this has been coming for a while now?" 

Fraser nodded. "I think so. I mean, it's like..." 

"Yeah," said Ray, not exactly sure what he was agreeing with, only knowing that he agreed with it. " It is isn't it?" 

He watched as Fraser's tongue swiped over his bottom lip, never noticing just how sexy that actually was before. 

"You think this is maybe a mistake?" Ray tried to keep the tremble out of his voice, but he had to at least offer this way out for Fraser. 

Fraser smiled, "I think it would be a mistake to ignore something that feels this good, and I don't just mean in the physical sense. It feels good...it feels right in every way it can. You do feel that don't you?" 

This time Ray caught the worry in Fraser's voice. "Yeah, I feel that. Feel it deep down too, like nothing that's touched me there before. Even with Stella it didn't feel like this...that there was this connection that I've got goin' on with you. Love yeah, but not..." 

Fraser ran a hand through his hair. "But not this." 

Ray leaned against the hand, enjoying the sensation of fingers, of Fraser's fingers calmly running through his hair. 

"Can we take this slow Ray?" 

Ray leaned in, kissing him slower than before, but somehow generating the same intense heat. He slowly drew away, biting Fraser's lip in a parting gesture. "Do it right you mean?" 

That earned him a full blown Fraser smile. "Yeah, do it right. I'd like that." 

Ray pulled himself up a little, turning so he sat in the crook of Fraser's arm. Fraser toed his shoes off and brought his legs up onto the couch, both men laying the full length, their knees bent to make room so that their feet weren't hanging over the edge. 

"So? What do we do now?" 

Fraser sighed, a gesture of pure contentment. "Now? I think we just relax." 

"Relax? You sure you know how to do that Frase?" 

Ray heard Fraser's chuckle and turned to look at him. 

"I'm sure if I get it wrong, you'll let me know. You've done an excellent job of it so far." 

"Yeah, I go with what I'm good at." Ray pressed home a kiss that left Fraser in no doubt of that what so ever. 

"Good?" 

Fraser smirked. He could definitely get used to Ray's idea of relaxation very quickly. "Well, you know, I'm not to sure. Maybe you could show me again?" 

* * *

End Good For Me by Caffre:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
